Nunca te dejaré Hiccup
by Yo soy Rick
Summary: Hiccup no puede vivir sin Astrid, así que tiene que intentar recuperarla o por lo menos vivir con ello.


**Holaaaa**

**Yo soy Rick y esta vez empezare con un nueva historia, o más bien una "remasterización" de un fanfic que escribí hace tiempo llamado "Nunca te dejaré", solo porque a mi me gustaría hacer una historia con más narración y que sea interesante y sin ese final demasiado malo, sin más que decir, empecemos.**

Era una época que no tenía nada de especial ya que en todo el año llueve y es casi lo mismo como hambre por escasos recursos, batallas, entre otras cosas . Sólo que había un pequeño problema y es que se podría decir que esta sería por mucho la peor época del mismísimo Hiccup.

Muchos podrían pensar que por un problema con dragones o simplemente las personas que habitaban ahí, pero simplemente se trataba de Astrid…

El día específico en el que ocurrió esto no es del todo conocido y en cierto modo importante, lo único importante es lo que ocurrió y lo doloroso que fue.

Así que esto ocurrió..

-Hola M´lady, espero que estés preparada para lo haremos hoy...- dijo Hiccup emocionado y con unas manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy?- respondió Astrid con una cara de aburrimiento.

-Ay ¡por favor! ¡esto te encantará!-

-Claro, como la vez cuando le incendiaste fuego a Bocón en la barba, o cuando jugaste a las escondidas y te encontraste con un casi encuerado Patán, o cuando…-

-¡Ya, ya ya! ¡Ya entendí!- la interrumpió con un poco de enojo y sonriente.

-Esta vez será diferente- exclamo el chico ojiverde.

-Aja.. y creo que me encontré a Odín ayer montado en un ala fundida.- habló con sarcasmo

-Encontré una isla no muy lejos de aquí con… ¡Skrill!- dijo emocionado

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Los vemos todos los días!- respondió

-Pero este skrill esta estable y puede que podamos… no se tal vez… ¡ENTRENARLO!-

-Ok, Hiccup tu ganas por décima vez- la chica sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Hiccup.

-¡Amo cuando haces eso!- exclamó sonrojado.

Astrid sonrió y solo soltó una risita, entró rápido a su casa sacó su hacha y su falda con picos con una mochila con todas las cosas necesarias. Salió y se fue a recoger a tormenta quien estaba en un corral cercano con Chimuelo.

Rápido montaron sus dragones y empezaron a volar.

Este día no se veía tan malo, estaba nublado con varias nubes y un poco de neblina.

Simplemente era perfecto, estar volando con una bellísima mujer al lado y aparte en un paraíso sin fin, era obvio que si esto lo tuvieran todos sería una satisfacción mundial.

-Oye Astrid, quiero hacerte una propuesta- dijo con una cara retadora.

-Te escucho Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III-respondió con una sonrisa ganadora.

-El que llegue a la isla primero y encuentre al skrill y rápido se lo lleve a Berk… gana-

-¡Por favor, ES PAN COMIDO- exclamo victoriosa.

Hiccup rápidamente le dijo a Chimuelo que acelerara a toda velocidad, pero Astrid sólo con una mirada a su amiga ya lo había hecho.

Hiccup no tan feliz trato de alcanzar a Astrid pero seguía sin poder.

Astrid cada vez iba avanzando más y más hasta llegar un momento en donde la neblina atraparía a Astrid y dejará a Hiccup sin rumbo.

-¡ASTRID!, ¿¡ASTRID DONDE ESTAS!?- exclamaba Hiccup desesperado.

Astrid no aparecía por ninguna parte, simplemente no se escuchaba nada ni se veía nada.

Hiccup desesperado decidió descender hasta poder visualizar algo, buscaba con la mirada hasta que vio algo flotando , algo que brillaba, Hiccup le ordenó a chimuelo que se acercará a eso pero al ver lo que había pasado era simplemente espeluznante , no creíble… imposible.

Tormenta se encontraba flotando entre la neblina y con un ala algo dañada, sin ningún jinete y con una bolsa en su costado, era todo… era todo.

Hiccup bajo hasta tierra y empezó a buscar y buscar para encontrar por lo menos una señal o algo que le dijera que había posibilidades de que siguiera viva, pero solo empezaba encontrar gotas de sangre, algunos charcos, pero eso o significaba que fuera de ella..

Hiccup empezó a explorar todas las islas que podía sin dejar ningún lugar, todo lo que veía que no fuera su chica no le hacía caso, dragones, barcos, aldeas, personas, nada que no fuera Astrid.

No dejaba de buscar pasaban días y seguía sin descansar.

-¡TIENE QUE APARECER!- gritaba seguido en su mente.

Hiccup ya no podía tenía que descansar o si no moriría, y no podría servirle a Astrid muerto.

El empezaba a regresar a su aldea, entristecido solo se limitaba a caminar a la casa de Astrid, que por cierto era toda de ella, y en este caso de que no aparecía, Hiccup tiene el derecho a ocuparla.

El no entendía que tenía que hacer, si dejarlo pasar o seguir buscando.

Todas las personas empezaron a notar a Hiccup muy decaído y que Astrid no aparecía.

Y el primero que se dio cuenta fue Estoico el quien le preguntó a Hiccup que había pasado.

Hiccup solo decía –Se fue de vacaciones por un tiempo- para siempre tener una excusa para seguir confiando en ella.

Con el tiempo Estoico empezó a notar que algo andaba mal, pero tomo días en entender lo que había sucedido y en eso sabia que su hijo ya no seria el de siempre.

Los vikingos se empezaron a dar cuenta y algunos no le tomaban importancia pero a otros se les rompía un pedazo de su corazón a diferencia Hiccup el cual era todo el corazón.

Hiccup seguía teniendo la esperanza de que ella estaba en algún lado, ella no necesita de nadie para sobrevivir, ella es fuerte, segura de si misma, astuta e inteligente.

-ELLA NO HA MUERTO-, se gritaba todos los días frente al espejo con extrema desesperación, empezaba el llanto, despertaba sentimientos de dolor en su corazón, sentimientos que hacían que su vida terminara, como si nunca la hubiera tenido.

Pasaban los días y meses sin ningún informe sobre la llegada de Astrid , cada vez menos esperanza y más llanto y desesperación, hasta que una chica conocida aparecería.

Una chica llamada: Heather.


End file.
